The present invention relates to a shock absorbing system for a hydraulic transmission and, more particularly, a shock absorbing system for preventing torque fluctuations between the flywheel of the engine and the input shaft of the transmission from being transmitted to each other.
A hydraulic transmission having input shaft connected to a flywheel of an engine through the rotary container of a centrifugal oil filter, has been proposed and disclosed by the present applicant in Japanese patent application laid-Open No. 55-152952. An oil supply pump is driven by the input shaft. The inside of the rotary container communicates at one side with the discharge of the pump and at the other side with a transmission oil circuit. Since, in this structure, the input shaft is connected integrally to the flywheel of the engine, it has been found that torque fluctuations, if any, between the engine and the transmission are transmitted directly to each other to cause vibrations.